This invention relates to apparatus for mounting an accessory to a firearm or other type of gun, and more particularly to a gun mount including a size-adjustable and quick-release clamp for holding an accessory.
Mounts for securing a firearm accessory to a firearm are well known, particularly with respect to light beam generator accessories such as flashlights. Such mounts may include a component for securing the mount to the firearm and a clamping component to secure the accessory to the mount.
In certain situations, it may be desirable to use the same mount apparatus with different accessories of the same general shape but which may vary somewhat in size. For example, several flashlights or other generally cylindrically shaped accessories may have slight yet significant variation in the diameter of their housings, and it may be convenient to utilize the same mount apparatus to quickly remove one such flashlight and quickly install another such flashlight of a different diameter. A need exists for a gun mount that would efficiently implement these ends.